


love you to the moon and to saturn

by peachesnclem



Series: epiphany [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oz has a panic attack and Damien is there to help, Panic Attacks, no matter how unconvential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: "Do you like how I am?" Oz suddenly blurts out, and he doesn't bother looking up at Damien.-Everybody has bad days sometimes. Damien is there for him.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian & Yellow | Oz
Series: epiphany [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	love you to the moon and to saturn

_You're being silly._

Oz tells himself this, but it does nothing to soothe the pounding anxiety and the shakiness of his hands. In fact, it just made it worse. His anxiety had been a snowball effect, which was a quiet hum in his chest was now _screaming_ so loud at him. This morning he felt a little off, and he figured it would be one of those days where nothing's inherently wrong and he's a little upset, but he would make it through. And then the day slowly got worse, Damien being a little off as well and the two not having much to talk about for once. He seemed upset, and Oz's selfish brain pointed the blame to himself. Then he tumbled with his books and became a short-lived laughing stock in the hallway before everyone just as quickly forgot about the incident. He didn't, though. And now as the day is ending, he's realizing he's gotten _nothing_ done. His mind was not fully here, it was gone to him.

"Oz," his teacher cracks at him, and he looks up from the doodled notes he was making. Ah. "Please, do try to pay attention." Oz nodded, feeling the peering gazes of the other students on his back. His teacher had interrupted the class to scold him, and now he wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

He ends up writing notes- but it's just random words he catches to make it seem like he's paying attention. Really, he'd rather be anywhere but here. Maybe curled up in bed and sleeping the day away. That's the perks of sleeping. Ignoring your issues in favor for some dreams.

Looking around, he spots Brian looking at him, and he nervously looks back with a wave. Brian mouths 'are you okay?' and Oz well... He doesn't have a mouth, so he just gives a thumbs up, which is a complete lie but Brian doesn't know. As his best friend, he's noticed it's sometimes hard to figure out if Oz is... not okay or okay. Simply because he doesn't have a mouth, so all the social cues like biting their lip, stopping themselves from talking, etc, are thrown out the window there. It's more about body language with Oz, and Brian doesn't have much of a keen eye to notice. Instead, he simply nods.

And the class finally ends with the sweet release of the bell, Oz is the first to get up, practically sprinting out the door ahead of his peers. The hallway is packed, everyone trying to leave and it's overwhelming Oz. Too many people around, too many people bumping and pushing him. The hallway feels so long, as if he'd never escape it's clutches before he's finally to the door and he's outside. Damien's waiting for him outside in his car, his face lighting up when he sees Oz. His heart stills for a moment, the notion calming his anxiety for even just a second.

He makes his way over to the car and settles in the passenger, but then the gnawing feeling of the idea that _he_ did something wrong this morning settles in. Guilt over something that hasn't even been confirmed. The ride settles in silence as Oz cranes his head to rest on the window, staring as the scenery passes by. The only sound is coming from the music Damien's playing and the tapping of his fingers on wheel, each tap right to the beat.

The cars slows to a stop as Damien parks in front of Oz's home, getting out as Oz follows. He's noticed how quiet Oz has been, but he knows not to push him before he's ready to open up. "Wanna watch a movie?" Damien asks, and soon the two are laying on the couch flipping lazily through Netflix.

Oz would've fallen asleep if his mind would finally let him _fucking_ rest.

"Do you like how I am?" Oz suddenly blurts out, and he doesn't bother looking up at Damien. "I mean, like... Do you like how I act? How I... look?"

"Oz, what? O-"

And then Oz is shaking his head furiously, "No, I'm sorry. I-I didn't- You don't have to answer." He knew the answer already. Damien didn't have to say anything at all. He knew that nobody really liked how he acted, they all just mildly tolerated him. Everybody hated him, just like his mind so often insisted, and that one day he'd wake up and they wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. What he had with Damien wasn't real, he was simply filling the role and keeping him company until he found someone better, someone prettier and smarter and-

"Oz."

He looks up, and just like that Damien's trying to yank him out of the hole he's been digging himself into. Oz was shaking so badly, as if he'd been caught in the middle of a snowstorm, and Damien sighs.

"Of course I like how you are, dumb ass," Damien says, but it's playful as he flicks Oz's forehead, "I wouldn't date you if I didn't like you. And I like you a lot." He's not done yet, he cracks a smile and it's one of those genuine, rare Damien smiles that only Oz gets to see ever so often. Like after a long day of arson and yelling, and Damien's tired himself out like a child. He's so soft that you wouldn't even guess it was the same Damien, but it's only Oz only ever gets to see.

"I mean, I wasn't expecting some hot-shot supermodel with raging abs to sweep me off my feet, and I definitely don't fucking want one. You're _Oz,_ and that's what I love. So tell your brain to fuck off and give me my boyfriend back."

Damien laughs and it's infectious, Oz laughing along too. He sits up and leans more onto Damien's chest, wrapping his arms affectionately around the taller being, "...T-Thanks. I've just, er. Today's been one of those days, you know? Where nothing's really _alright,_ but it's not super bad either. Just... painfully average until then it's not. Like today was okay and then it wasn't and then I was just wanting to be home and bury myself in my bed."

"I get that. The day started kinda shitty for me too but then I just fucked off, did my own thing and came back refreshed. A little murder to clear my mind never hurt anyone."

Oz shakes his head at that, but it's not a serious one. "What had you so upset? I mean, for a second I thought it was me, 'cos, well... I mean, I uh, wasn't talking much this morning."  
  
"Dads. I love 'em, but sometimes they're just a fucking LOT. Certainly didn't want them up my ass at like, 5 AM. Put me in a shitty mood 'till I just skipped school and came back later. You didn't do anything wrong, I had a feeling you weren't... you know, totally Oz at that moment but I didn't wanna talk about it there and fuckin' direct my anger at you. Rather would direct it at some random humans."

"Maybe we need to put you in an anger management class," Oz laments as his finger presses the play button on some shitty, new Netflix release. It'll probably be a terrible movie, but him and Damien love picking apart the shitty ones. Where it's so terrible that it's good.

"Nah, that shit's for losers."  
  
"Mmm, I guess. Plus if you did, then I wouldn't be able to call you my spicy red baby anymore."  
  
"I am NOT a spicy red baby, I am a spicy red adult, thank you very fucking much."

Oz snorts, and Damien frowns for a second before grinning, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Oz's forehead. His heart swoons at the small little notion. Then the two settle into watching the movie, Damien halfway getting up to get popcorn. It's, as to be expected, very shitty. The movie's plot was all over the place but the only redeeming quality was how funny the actors were. Whether they were good actors was a whole other story, but they made up for it with their charm, it made the lackluster script much more bearable.

At the end, Damien is passed out, snoring loudly and Oz gets up, stretching. He's tired, today was filled with a LOT of anxiety for someone like him. He easily picks up Damien because, contrary to popular belief, he's quite strong. He just doesn't have the muscles to prove it because, duh, what flesh???

He settles next to Damien after he's put him in their bed, wrapping his arms around Damien. It's comforting, being able to unwind like this with someone he loves, and it's not one-sided at all. He knows Damien loves him, and he's quite loud at expressing it. Although he expresses it more often in physical ways, he's not hesitant to scream to the world how much he loves Oz. Toxic masculinity be damned, there's nothing more badass than stealing things for your lover and yelling to any asshole who dares cross him that's HIS Oz.

He wouldn't want it any other way, he thinks, as he finally falls asleep.


End file.
